


Oh, Brother.

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: Martyn wants to know more about his brother and his love life. (or lack there of)





	Oh, Brother.

**2009**

Phil hasn't always been the most transparent when it comes to his feelings. 

This especially remained true whenever it came to expressing how he felt to his family. 

The people who were the closest to him, funny enough, were also the ones who were left in the dark most often. 

Martyn was always curious as to why his little brother never went on dates. Phil was in his twenties now; nearly finished college, yet he never once has seen him come home with a girl. 

Phil seemed happy, even without someone, but Martyn was convinced that Phil would be even more happy with a pretty little thing by his side. He sprung up an idea of setting his little brother up with someone, but in order to put that plan into action he had to learn a little more about his brother and taste in women. 

*

"Hey bro, what's up?" Martyn was trying to act casual as he walked into Phil's open door. 

Phil jumped and looked back with wide eyes, almost as if he had just been caught doing something wrong. 

"O-Oh, hey bro?" Phil's response sounds unsure and shaky, almost like he's **really** been caught doing something. 

"Do you have a moment?" Martyn then looked at the computer screen to see pictures of half dressed women displayed, "Do you need a moment..." He corrected. 

Phil immediately closed out the tab he had open and swiveled his desk chair so he was facing his older brother. "No! I mean no to needing a moment...it wasn't what it looked like, I was doing uh...research?" This response seemed just as unsure as the last but based on the amount of clothing Phil had on, Martyn had no need to further question him on that topic. 

"Right, so, do you have a girlfriend?" Martyn went straight for the kill. That was not his intention at first; he meant to ease into it, but after the initial awkwardness at the beginning he decided to get straight to the point. 

"W-What?" Phil's response was quick and his face turned into a bright shade of pink: aka a dead give away. 

Martyn's interests were piqued now as he wondered just what kind of woman Phil was dating. She really must be something special if she got through to Phil. He smiled; almost a little too much, this was a proud brotherly moment after all. He had to know more about this mysterious woman. "So...what is she like." Martyn asked, pulling up a seat without an invitation. 

"What's who like?" Phil responds, still trying to play dumb, but the look on his face said it all. 

"C'mon Bro, you can be honest with me. I've never seen you with a girl before so she must be special." Martyn insisted on pressing the topic. 

Phil sighed as he decided to give up. "She's nice...I guess." He said as he avoided eye contact, blush becoming more prominent.

"Nice?! Just nice?! Philip you have an English degree, use it man!" Martyn came right back at him, with a scoff. He can't believe Phil just actually used the adjective _nice_ and only nice to describe a woman. It was offensive; or he was just being dramatic, most likely the latter. 

Phil awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck before standing up and closing the door. "Fine, she's everything I wanted. There, you happy? You're lucky mum and dad didn't hear."

Phil seemed a little temperamental and Martyn had no idea as to why. Martyn himself has brought over his fair share of girlfriends and his parents have never bated an eye. Maybe that's just because it's him and he's always been known to have _someone_. Phil however was known for the opposite; he has never brought anyone home, so a first girlfriend would be a big deal he supposes. 

"Calm down bro, I was just curious...you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I just thought maybe we could have a bonding moment for once. You're so private about your love life so I just thought...you know what, never mind." Martyn gave a smile and stood up, placing a hand on Phil's shoulder as he went to open the door. 

Phil sighed heavily as he stopped his brother. "Sit back down, I'll appease you." 

Martyn did not need to be told twice as he made his way back to the seat he was in earlier, intently listening. 

Phil sat back down, but this time on his bed so that he had a little bit of distance. He didn't know why he felt the need to sit further, but he needed it. "What else did you want to know?" 

Martyn leaned back a little as he thought of the appropriate questions to ask, "Age, description, origin story?" 

"In a galaxy far, far away-" 

"Not that kind of origin story, you smart ass." 

Phil couldn't help but laugh; if his brother was going to ask such weird questions, he was going to give weird answers.

"18; tall, with brown hair and matching eyes. She uh she has naturally wavy hair but straightens it because she calls it _hobbit hair_. The most impressive thing about her though is her mind. She is so brilliant and she doesn't even see it. She lacks so much confidence, but she has so much potential and I just wish she would see her self worth." 

Phil was a completely different person as he was talking about this girl and that made Martyn feel proud. He loved seeing his brother go on and on like this. He almost didn't want him to stop, but finally Phil caught up with his ramblings and stopped in his tracks with a deeper blush. 

"S-sorry." Phil mumbled. 

"No, don't be. Wow, she sounds like something special. Hey does she have a sister by any chance?" Martyn joked, resulting in a pillow being thrown at him. "Okay, okay lover boy. Well, thanks for opening up to me. One last question, I swear. How did you two meet?" 

Ah, yes. The ever pressing question of the origin story, _their origin story_. Phil didn't have to think back very far as the not so distant memory brought a smile to his face. 

"We met online, actually. You know about my YouTube things right?" 

Martyn just nodded. He knew about Phil's hobby, but not much. 

"Well, she found me because of that. Apparently, she was a fan. A really big fan. Anyway, I could't ignore her any longer, so I replied to her. We've been talking ever since, I even convinced her to get into YouTube as well, she's brilliant, honestly." 

Phil was smiling the entire time he was talking about this special someone. Martyn wanted to see what she was like for himself so there was one obvious question that came to mind: "What's her channels name?" 

Phil's smile dropped as all the colour, although there wasn't much, drained from his face. "E-Excuse me?" He asked, reverting back to his awkwardness from earlier. 

"Don't worry bro, I'm not going to steal her. I just want to see what makes this girl special enough to date my brother." Martyn said, trying to steer the conversation back into a more friendly direction. 

"W-Well uh you see-" 

"Boys! Dinner!" Mrs. Lester's voice cut Phil off and Phil was more than ready to take that as his opportunity to cut that conversation first. 

*

Dinner was a little more awkward than usual. Either that, or there just wasn't much to talk about considering it was the weekend. Martyn knew he couldn't pry more about this mystery woman so instead he just sat there in silence waiting for some form of topic to arise. Funny enough, the first one to provide some form of filler was Phil himself. 

"So...uh I'm having a friend over next week for a few days. That cool?" Phil asks his parents casually. Even though he is in his twenties he is still under his parent's roof so it is only common courtesy to ask. 

"Of course love, are you going to just be sharing your room or do you need the guest bed set?" Kath asks, with a beaming smile. 

"Just my room is fine." Phil said as a small blush re-appeared like earlier. Martyn was catching on to something, he just didn't know what yet. 

"Oh lovely, is this a friend from uni?" Kath asks, curious. 

"Well, no, not exactly. He works on YouTube videos as well. We decided to maybe work together. I know my hobby is weird; I know I should be getting a job, I am working on it. I just want to have a little fun on my downtime, and I just also want to hang out with my friend." Phil was talking a mile a minute to try and explain himself but it was not necessary, he was an adult after all who could make his own choices. Kath just offered a smile and nod, ending the conversation there. 

Martyn was more curious than ever. Just how many YouTube friends did Phil have? Did this friend know about Phil's girlfriend? Martyn decided he would stick around a few days longer just to see if this friend had any answers. 

*

Phil came home a few days later with someone by his side. Martyn was trying to seem sly about his work so he casually came around the corner, pretending like he hadn't been waiting as long as he really did. Next to Phil was a tall boy with brunette locks that complimented his brown eyes. The boy was tall, as tall as any of the other Lester boys. His hair looks a little wavy, most likely from the rain, but it was also apparent that it has been straightened.

Piece by Piece Martyn finally started to feel a light bulb go off and he smiled seeing the two both clearly nervous next to each other. 

_Ah, yes, this was a special one for his brother indeed._  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! I was bored as all heck at my desk at work so I decided that I had enough time to whip this one shot up! If you liked this, let me know with a comment! also, follow me on twitter if you want @ gingersnapphan <3 bye for now!


End file.
